The invention relates to a dispenser with which flowable or other media, for example liquid, pasty powdery or gaseous media can be stored, delivered or discharged at a medium outlet to separate from the dispenser. The dispenser may be freely carried by the user in one hand and simultaneously actuated by the same hand, i.e. single-handedly with a force conveying the medium.
The dispenser may be configured for refilling its pressure chamber with the medium, for example from a medium reservoir and suck the medium on the return stroke. The dispenser may also be a single-use dispenser to be actuated via but a single pump stroke oriented only in a single direction and containing the full medium volume stored in its pressurizing chamber right from the start. This medium may also then be discharged metered by a single stroke or by a sequence of partial strokes from the pressure space. The pressure chamber housing can be provided on the unit which is movable of shiftable with the medium outlet.